Lithium
by Blood.Of.A.Vampire
Summary: Meet the new bella. A stronger faster and silent human. Follow this story as this is going to be killer.   Bella is 17 and living on her own her farther has raised her as a silent killer. Nightmares haunt her everynight, nightmares of her mother.
1. Prologue

**Author Notes: So this is my first fanfiction (even if this isn't even my account, but my girlfriends) so please give me your best and please try and review even if its rubbish. ENJOY**

It was a bitter cold night.

I was stood there in a long coat staring down the icy waters as I waited for my package to arrive, every breath I took the fog seeped out of my mouth creating a momentary lapse in my vision. I stared down that water dark, cold and uninviting. Waiting. Building to my left and right. As I breathed that simple breath was my downfall as the think fog like vapour passed my eyes I saw a sudden movement but did not catch my pursuer.

Unable to leave my package I put my hand on my thigh waiting for my foe glaring at each bit of darkness, to much darkness. Movement suddenly picked up and I pulled my gun from my holster as this time I was sure I would need it. My eyes jumping right and left, searching for the intruder.

Out of the darkness I saw a figure slowly walk towards me, he was largely built and a slight limp I lined up my shot and tightened the trigger.

''Bella'' The figure said

''For God sake dad'' I said with annoyance

He smirked, ''Ha got you there''

''One day I will fire and you know I wont miss''

''I taught you to shoot of course you wont miss''

''Students overtake masters'' I stated glaring

''One day Bells one day''

''Well''

''No hug for daddykins then''

I raised my eyebrow.

He noticed my seriousness and replied with a sigh ''Here you are then''

He tossed over my delivery, wrapped in a brown well wrapped package,

"Take care of yourself" was his last request before he disappeared into the lingering darkness.

I looked down from the retreating form of my father to the parcel that lay in my hands.

"I will" I whispered, closing my eyes as a silent tear crept down my face.

I closed my door behind me back into my home. I just collapsed onto my chair and lobbed the package onto the one next to me. I grabbed the remote and clicked the T.V.

As the light flooded the room I had to cover my eyes from the initial shook of it. Living in a small house on your own wasn't as glamorous as I first thought of course 17 and getting out the home just fit together like that last piece of the puzzle but. Bills and food take it apart again.  
I was only down the road from dad so he didn't worry to much about me. Although my dads life of 'law enforcement' as he liked to call it anyway was exciting you have to have those 5 minutes a day away from it all. Just to sit back and relax.

Then I thought to myself stuff it. I got up went to the back room and flipped up the light. Blinded completely momentarily I just waited.  
As I started to regain my vision I could see the bare white brick walls to my left and right. The rooms themselves used to be very nice until I striped them down and turned them into a firing range. Of course I have always been the silent type so I bought a few suppressers. Well by a few I mean lots. I pulled out my gun from my hip and holstered it against the wall with the rest.

Sometimes I wonder what a normal childhood is, aw well mines better.

I walked back through the dark hallways to my room glancing at the package as I passed it. I thought I should leave it until mourning, as I am too tired at the moment. I crawl into my bed underneath my plain covers in my unpainted room. Just laying there in the darkness every noise alerting me. Keeping me up. My hand under my pillow with a piece of wood 9 inches long with a spike at the end. Every time my eyes close my senses numb. Short lapses of awareness. Slowly growing into sleep. But my hand never leaving that stake.

**CRACK**

Instantly out of my bed and onto my feet. I watch that window like the devil was coming through it.

But to my luck he didn't.

**Authors notes:**  
**He guys/gals I have posted this because I wanted to I will carry this on if I get some good reviews and feedback so please don't hesitate to post one even if your saying it was crap because off so and so.**  
**Just make sure to leave why :D**  
**Anyway I do have a plot (ish) so if your dying to know whats going on then just say hope you enjoyed reading this**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note To Readers: This is my boyfriends story although he is using my account...**

**I just edit this bad boy ;)**

**All My Love,**

**.**

''_Mummy'' I exclaimed. I hobbled over to her and gave her a hug._

_''Hows my big girl''_

_''Mummy'' One of the words I knew as I was still learning, but I used it a lot. ''Play''  
_

_My mother got up and walked over to the box of toys I had and grabbed out fluffy, A little bunny toy I had since I was born. I would hug it and hold it. Like _

_I was attached to it I could never sleep without my fluffy.  
_

_**knock**_

_''One sec hunny'' I watched her walk to that window and look out. She looked back and me and smiled. That smile was so bright. So big.  
_

_''Hunny lets play hide and seek your time can be while I'm at the door'  
_

_''Yay'' I shouted full of joy I crawled over to the closet we kept in the living room, l__ike all kids I kept it open that little bit so I could see out. I heard a loud crack and as I looked out I saw my mother was on the floor with two men standing over her. _

_I __couldn't see them properly, but I would never forget the next five minutes._

_I was sat in the corner. Knees pulled up to my chest, and a__ll I can hear is her screams. They're so loud; I'm crying but I can't feel it. They had left the light on. I could see __everything. I could hear everything._

_And I knew it was something that I would never forget._

_Soon there was nothing. Except the silence and the darkness. I sat there and part of me never left._

I woke up with sweat pouring down my face.

I looked around, it was morning. Thinking today will be the same as yesterday, I forced myself out of bed, you know the teenage way, legs first hoping the body will follow. Half asleep well a bit more than half.

It was almost pitch black in my room just that little bit of light the curtains allow through but I could see just fine. I was used to this little light as I normally walk around at night. It was a usefull perk that came with the job.

After I got dressed I walked down the stairs and into my kitchen. I looked toward the direction of the light switch but choose to ignore it, feeling more comfortable in the familiar darkened room. I flipped on the tap and filled the kettle, deciding to make myself a hot drink, I picked out a cup and some instant coffee granules while the kettle boiled. As I was waiting I stared across the room to where I had left the package the day before, wrapped up in plain old brown bag temptingly close enough to reach over and open.

It was nothing you would look twice at if you passed someone carrying it, unless you were planning on mugging someone that is. But I suppose that what it is meant to look like.  
All I knew was that it some new sort of weapon in the war, part of a secret war.

The squeal of the kettle brought me back to the present and out of my dark thoughts as I turned just in time to hear the final **Click** of the kettle, signalling it was finished.

Coffee was like heaven. I thought with a wry smile, like gods gift to us to give that little ump-ff to the mornings.

After my life in a cup I got ready to go for a run. I pulled on my yoga pants and loose short sleeved shirt, as per my normal routine before leaving, I tied up my running shoes before turning on the kitchen light showing it's inhabitants. I walked to my door and turned the handle, stepping out smiling. It was cold and wet, and very familiar, as it was the normal everyday weather, where I lived.

I reached back inside my house and grabbed my coat off of the hanger and walked back out the door, locking it behind me after scanning the area around my house before deeming it safe.

I could usually run for miles without a problem but today was a quite bit colder so I thought I'd cut it down a bit and just go down past my fathers, and perhaps pay a quick visit.

While running I watched as the heat of my breath caused to create a small fog at each burst of air escaped my lungs and I couldn't help but become reminded of last night's events.

Where I was aware but not ready.

My enemies are quick so I needed to be ready, alert at anytime.

**Thwack**

''ARGHH''

A passing motorist pulled over to check on me.

''Hey Miss are you okay" he asked, concern written across his features

''Yes I'mm fine'' I stammered, recoiling from the shock

''You sure hit that lamppost pretty hard'' he commented and I couldn't help but scowl, at the ground, berating myself for being as stupid at getting distracted.

I picked myself up off the floor and turned to look at the concerned motorist.

''Yes I'm fine'' I repeated as I gazed up, I felt like I recognized his face but couldn't quite put a name to him. But then again this place is so small everybody practically knew everybody else in this town, so she must have seen him at least once somewhere.

''Okay," he shrugged "need a lift?'' He asked and looked at me pity, the type you would expect to be given to a child that had just grazed their knee.

''No thank you I'm quite alright'' I declined in annoyance as I walked off in the opposite direction.

As I jogged down the road I reached me father's drive and paused slowing down my breath before surveying the house, walking up and into my dad's place. Lit up as usual.

''Dad'' I shouted  
I heard a muffled sound from below and guessed he was downstairs in the 'HQ', as he said, I thought it was a bit sad, it was not like they were the only ones in this fight. So dubbing this place the headquarters didn't seem right.

My Father, although old, kept up to date with security and weapons in case of battle. Unlike other technology, I smiled, entering the code to the big solid door he had to lead to the room, remembering the day I attempted to teach him how to send simple text message on a phone.

And, even now, he still struggled.

The door slid open as she peeked in hesitantly.

''Dad?'' I called out once again

''I'm busy I said'' he grumbled, already annoyed at having to repeat himself.

''I don't care'' I said also annoyed with my lack of concentration, I walked down the stairs making sure to be quiet as dad would not be happy if I distracted him from whatever he was doing. As he came into view he was not in his lab but instead watching TV on the big screen.

''DAD!'' I scolded even more annoyed  
Startled his quickly replied ''what''

I swallowed down a smile, amused, as he acted like he had been caught, like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

''How are you busy'' I queried

''I am eating and watching A Touch of Frost'' he looked up with big doe like eyes, offering an innocent smile

''That is not busy''

''It is'' He said, I just glared at him

"You're such a big kid" I muttered flopping down ontoa soft armchair on the other side to where my Father sat,

''What's new'' I forced out to an acceptable level of calm

''Oh some guy has managed to kill 3 people...'' He was about to rattle on before he was interrupted

''NOT ON YOUR STUPID PROGRAMME'' I bellowed glaring at my Father, at acting so foolishly childish

''Calm down Bells'' He soothed me, ripping his gaze from the TV to meet my glare

''Then turn off your crappy programme'' I snapped

''Fine but you only have 5 minutes of my attention'' He said sticking his tongue out at me

"Very mature" I rolled my eyes for added effect

I looked around the old place, nothing looked really anything appealing to it except, to me it had a homely feeling that I had since being here as a child. Its old worn out walls showed the damage caused by some experiments and weapons my dad kept handy just in case.

While I was off staring Dad raised an eyebrow

''Well?"

''What I am just looking at this place, you should really get it redecorated you know'' I teased

''You delayed my program to tell me this?'' he grumbled

''Yep you moan I don't come round or talk but when I do your watching Bloody Del Boy''

''Excuse me miss but back in my day…'' I smirked

''...When dinosaurs roamed the Earth'' I noticed him crack a smile

"Kids..." he muttered, "No respect for their elders"

''Stick it back on then, I'm bored already'' I teased once again, earning another smirk from my Father as he did as he was told

''So what did you get in your package then?'' He asked

''I wouldn't know'' I replied, not turning to look at him

''And why not, everyone got one and you know you are supposed to open them ASAP'' he informed me, but not in the least scolding

''Why what did you get'' I ignored his comment with a question

''Hmm''

''What did you get'' I repeated

He smirked '' Wouldn't you like to know missie''

He must have noticed me about to burst and just pointed

I said '' I is it right we all get something different''

''Well kinda its based on your fighting style ect..''

''Is there a rating for kick ass'' I joked

''I Think you mean young ass'' He laughed

I just wandered over to the box opened. As I was pondering on what it was I glanced in and saw It.

''What the hell is that'' I queried, wonder apparent in my voice

''A pump action shotgun with a high caliber round, Capable of silver or wooden rounds that's for my kick ass rating'' He smiled winked at me

''Humpf I think you mean old ass rating cant f'ing run Argg'' I did some old man with a walking stick action ''Get off my lawn''

''Shut up'' He yelled

''Grouchy old man'' I said sticking my tongue out at him

''Alright 5 mins are up I am watching mr David Jason'' He shued me me away

''Fine'' I made a sad face before sticking my tongue back out at him once again and left

''Bye''

''Bye''

As I carried on my run. I though about what my type of fight is, I mean I remember training and stuff but that was long and hard I barely took notice of me just getting through it was hard enough.

**A Note To The Author:**

**Love you Rob but I just couldn't resist to edit your second chapter, there was a few spelling, grammar and punctuation mistakes so I edited, Will be trying to edit and make it look as tidy as possible...**

**Love you loads**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

The dirt clogged up on my boots as I ran through the mud, I had been at it for 3 hours. My own fault really I shouldn't have questioned him. I'm here to learn.

I stumbled what a mistake

'GET UP YOU MAGGOT' He shouted

'Yes sir!' I replied firmly. Getting grip was tough but I managed to get on my feet and carry on. My legs were screaming no and by screaming I mean screaming.

'WHO IS YOUR COMMANDER'

'You are sir!'

'Why am I commander' He shouted

'Because I am a maggot sir!' I managed to shout

'Why must you obey me'

'Because I am a worthless maggot' I was virtually crying

'One day Private you Will learn respect' He spat the word will

'Yes sir' I stumbled again

'5 more hours and you can rest'

'yes sir' I said unenthusiastically

'What maggot'

'Yes sir!'

After another two hours I couldn't move I'm now in the infirmary. Extreme exhaustion apparently.

I sat there wondering what was going on im 18 and despite my dads wish's I signed up, my 3rd day and I was in the infirmary wouldn't he love that. Probably hugging a teddy at this moment. He was always a big baby about me well I suppose after what happened to my mother. I pushed the thought out of my head.

The next day I was out, not as "Extreme" as they thought. I sat in the mess hall alone. My first few days and I had no friends. I smiled I was always quite and to myself but this was different everyone here was new. I looked and there was always a gap the eerie silence was strange. Have you ever had your radiator running and you don't even notice the sound till it stops, then its really quite. You could probably hear a pin drop. The thing was there was no majority here. No male dominance or female but they told us we were all equal.

Different strengths and weaknesses only the people who strengthened both would succeed, well so they said.

It was 6.30 time for class.

I walked in to team building. My teacher was a middle aged women, brunette but petit.

Her voice clam 'Hello class please take a seat miss…'

'Bell' I replied I glanced and saw a spare seat next to a young man, looked native American, okay looking.

'Well thank you Bell anyway hello class we are here for team building who knows how we do this' The boy next to me raised his hand

'Yes Jacob' He smiled. I looked at that smile for longer than time allowed.

'Do we get into sectioned arenas and then are given set tasks'

'Close but I prefer the word teams can you imagine sectioned arena building people would bring there building tools' She smiled

After some boring talk we went outside for guess what. Running but this time with batons. You're thinking oh you get a break. It was from point A to B with 2 people in each team with "Competitive sprit"

After 3 months of long training I started to get used to it and get stronger then the real training began.

* * *

As I carried on running I remembered Jacob luckily he only lived abit away. His dad Billy was friends with my dad.

I saw that man who helped me I turned a bit red and kept my head down as I came up to Jacobs. As I came into the drive I instantly saw Jacob working on his bike he picked it up from the scrap yard a couple of months back. He also has another one laying in the shed. He turned 'Bell' I smiled he laughed

'What I yelled at him'

'Mike may have told me about your little accident'

'Mike' I suddenly realised Mike Newton

'Yes you were just running along and boink into a lamppost'

'Hey it came out of nowhere'

'Your right' I heard the Sarcasm 'The evil lamppost who randomly appears to hit people in the face Wait what's that in the sky, is it a hunk, Is it a Tank wait its not just that, its Jacob coming to save Bell a maiden in distress' He suddenly charged at me

'AHH' I squealed running away

'dun dun dun da dun' He shouted some bad tune as he grabbed me by the legs and carried me like a Bride and groom

'Oi put me down'

'But maiden do I not get a kiss' He winked at me and smiled

I gave him pure evils he soon put me down 'thankyou'

'There's nothing worse than a women's scorn Jacob' I heard Billy shout out

'Billy' I shouted running over and giving him a hug

'Hows Charlie Bella' He smiled at me too

'He's watching a touch of frost sad right'

'Oh you mean the one where some guy managed to kill 3 peo..'

'Yes' I replied giving up

'Oh the one just on a minute ago bell' Jacob said I just glared at him

'What brings you by' Billy said

'Can I not visit my friends and bogeywogey'

'Well unfortunately we don't have a time machine but im sure the 50's would appreciate the clothes back' He said looking at my multi coloured jogging bottoms

I looked at Jacob.

Jacob looked at me.

He ran.

I ran faster

'Ha-ha get up son' Billy shouted

'Look who's the damsel in distress now' I said laughing

Dad drove into the drive in his old truck 'Jacob get your ass in gear boy' He shouted

'Hey Charlie' He shouted back 'Unfortunately Bells surprise cant happen' He stuck his tongue out at me making an old man motion

'What surprise' I lit up

Dad hit the van and smiled 'Old Bessie here'

'Really I thought I was broke'

'It was but Jacob here fixed it up a little'

'Jacob fixed the crapmobile' I said Jacob laughed but dad didn't look to pleased. Upset really 'No dad I love it' I said putting on a puppy dog face 'that was mine and Jacobs nickname for it in training'

Authors note sorry about this one I think it was pretty bad I will be updating and writing better ones this chapter was more to introduce and show abit of whats happening. Anyone who reads for action I will be putting some in sooner or later


End file.
